08 Marca 2001
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.05,6.30,7.00,7.25 oraz 6.55 Giełda 06:55 Giełda 07:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:30 Telezakupy 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Mój przyjaciel Torbek; serial animowany prod.USA 09:15 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:25 Pietruszkowice; serial prod.japońskiej 09:45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10:00 Tom Jones; odc.5/6; serial prod.angielskiej 10:50 ZUS radzi 11:05 Mamy dziecko 11:20 Dzień jak co dzień; Gożdziki 11:30 Historia z myszką i komputerem; odc.10 Wynalazki 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Horyzonty 12:45 Klan; odc.442; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:10 Ambulatorium 13:20 Choroba Parkinsona - historia Lindy - cz.II; film dok.prod.kanadyjskiej 13:50 Ambulatorium 14:00 Wyprzedzić chorobę; Aorta w niebezpieczeństwie 14:20 Ambulatorium 14:35 Po pierwsze środowisko; Czy staniemy się kanibalami? 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Raport z demokracji 15:30 Auto-mix 15:45 Babiniec; program redakcji katolickiej 16:10 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1327; serial prod.USA 16:50 The Race-regaty dookoła świata 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc.45; serial TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? 18:30 Czarna żmija 19:05 Wieczorynka; Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki 19:10 Wieczorynka; Przypadki Zwierzo-Jeża 19:20 Jutro weekend 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Sekcja Specjalna; odc.5; /za zgodą rodziców/ 21:00 Sprawa dla reportera 21:35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22:25 Monitor Wiadomości 22:50 Sportowy flesz 23:00 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; To my rugbyści 23:45 Najgorsze przestępstwo; cz.2-ost.; Major Crime; 1997 film fab. prod. kan./tylko dla dorosłych/ 01:20 Sensacje XX wieku 01:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:30 Dziennik krajowy 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Złotopolscy; odc.302 Marta to grzech; telenowela TVP; powt. 09:00 Wielka odmiana; odc.22/26Igranie z ogniem; serial prod. australijskiej 09:50 Cena ryzyka; odc. 2 Tragiczny błąd 10:15 Tragedia amerykańska; Great American Tragedy; 1972 film fab.prod.USA 11:30 Gwiazdorskie Ostatki; stereo 12:30 Sławni i bogaci; Tippi Hedren; serial dok. prod. angielskiej stereo 12:55 Od ucha do ucha; Krzysztof Daukszewicz-List do Pana Hrabiego 13:05 Kupidyn - posłaniec miłości; odc.5/15; serial prod.USA 13:55 Magia kina; odc.19; serial dok. prod. USA /stereo/ 14:20 Dzieci i ryby; Narkotyki 14:45 Krzyżówka 13-latków 15:10 Miami Sands; odc.29/110; serial prod. USA 16:00 Panorama 16:10 M jak miłość; odc.13; serial TVP 17:00 Proton - magazyn sensacji naukowych; Samorządność a szacunek dla dziedzictwa kulturowego 17:30 Program lokalny 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Dwójkomania 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:25 Zabrzmią w Cegłowie organy 20:00 Święta wojna; odc.36 Kuzynka Gertruda; serial prod.TVP 20:25 Modelki; odc.6 Kreatorzy; telenowela dok.prod.TVP 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:26 Pogoda 21:35 997-magazyn kryminalny; odc.168 22:15 Dwójkomania 22:20 Studio sport; Puchar UEFA 22:30 Studio sport; Puchar UEFA; Porto -FC Liverpool 00:25 Moskwo, mamy problem !; film dok.prod.angielskiej 01:15 Morten Korch - Nad Spokojną Wodą; odc.1/26; serial prod. duńskiej 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 7.00 Ferdy - serial anim. 7.30 Czarodziejski peryskop - serial 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Królowa serc - serial 9.30 Integracja - mag. 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie - telenowela 10.30 Program lokalny 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Lada dzień - serial obycz. 12.00 Echa regionów 12.35 Od pucybuta do ... 13.00 Dwa światy - film dok. 13.30 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy - serial dok. 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki - serial fab. 14.35 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Dzieło arcydzieło 15.10 Podróże Obieżystopki 15.30 Program lokalny 16.30 Kino familijne: Harry i Hendersonowie - serial 17.00 Integracja 17.15 Program lokalny 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Ciało i dusza - film fab. 20.40 Telekurier 21.05 Miłość i namiętność - serial fab. 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 To jest temat 22.20 Kowalski i Szmidt 22.45 Opinie 23.05 Pomocnicy Hitlera - serial dok. 0.05 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Ferdy (10) - film animowany 7.30 Czarodziejski peryskop - ser. 8.00 Szukam pracy 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.35 Królowa serc - serial obyczajowy prod. wenezuelskiej 9.25 Książki z górnej połki 9.30 Integracja 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie - ser. prod. polskiej 10.30 Klub kolekcjonera - program medyczny 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Kino w południe: Lada dzień - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Echa regionów 12.35 Od pucybuta do... 13.00 Dwa światy 13.30 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy - film dokumentalny 14.00 Aktualnosci 14.10 Projektantki - ser. fab. prod. amerykańskiej 14.35 Klan - serial prod. polskiej 15.00 Dzieło arcydzieło 15.10 Podroże Obieżystopki 15.30 Kram - magazyn konsumenta (powt.) 16.00 Studio medyczne 16.30 Kino familijne: Harry i Hendersonowie - serial fab. prod. amerykańskiej 17.00 Integracja 17.15 Klub kolekcjonera 17.30 Witaj Grecjo - teleturniej 17.50 Wizytowki - program Biura Reklamy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Czwartek kulturalny: Co słychać w muzyce 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Ciało i dusza - film fab. 19.30 Pstrążna 20.40 Telekurier 21.10 Miłość i namiętnosć - serial fabularny 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Dzień jak co dzień 22.00 To jest temat 22.20 Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 22.45 Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 23.05 Pomocnicy Hitlera Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Pokemon (78) - serial anim. 7.25 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 7.40 Słoneczny patrol (127) - serial przygodowy 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu (35) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Aniol (210) - telenowela 10.20 Fiorella (149) - serial obycz. 11.15 Slodka trucizna (50) - serial obycz. 12.05 Przyjaciele (101) - serial komed. 12.30 Adam i Ewa (65) - serial obycz. 13.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 14.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 15.00 Casper (6) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (92) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Herkules (111) - serial fantast. 17.45 Fiorella (150) - serial obycz. 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.05 Zbuntowany Aniol (211) - telenowela 20.00 Adam i Ewa (66) - serial obycz. 20.30 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 21.20 Misja w czasie 2 (23) - serial 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.15 Nagi patrol (10) - serial komed. 22.40 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Przyjaciele (102) - serial komed. 23.50 Piękna Jackie i Denise - thriller, USA 1.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Zakazane uczucia - serial obycz. 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość -serial obycz. 7.50 Super świnka - serial anim. 8.15 He-Man i władcy wszechświata - serial anim. 8.40 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 9.05 Wodnikowe wzgórze (4) - serial anim. 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.00 Beverly HilIs 90210 - serial obycz. 13.00 Super świnka - serial anim. 13.30 He-Man i władcy wszechświata - serial anim. 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Ścigany (1) - serial sensac. 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - serial obycz. 17.15 Big Brother - W cztery oczy 17.45 Telegra - psychozabawa 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Kropka nad i - program public. 20.00 Big Brother 20.45 Ukochana córeczka - film obycz., USA 22.35 Centrum nadziei - telenowela dok. 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.15 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 23.45 Big Brother - Extra 0.30 Nixon - dramat biograf., USA TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - prog. muzyczny 7.00 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.30 Garfield - serial anim. 9.00 PIM - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Pacific Blue - serial 10.30 Allo, Allo - serial 11.00 Oh, Baby - serial 11.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial 12.00 Sandokan - serial 12.30 Hawaje Pięć - Zero - serial 13.25 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.55 Strefa P - mag. muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Super Mario Brothers - serial dla dzieci 16.15 PIM - serial dla dzieci 16.40 Sandokan - serial 17.10 Allo, Allo - serial 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Koszykówka. Suproliga mężczyzn - mecz Zepter Idea Śląsk Wrocław - Alba Berlin 19.30 Real TV. Z życia wzięte - serial dok. 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 20.30 Dziennik 20.35 Najemnicy 2 - serial 21.30 Zbyt wiele- komedia, Hiszpania 23.45 Śmiertelna inwigilacja - thriller, Kanada 1.35 Spotkajmy się - program rozryw. 2.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 3.05 Muzyczny VIP 3.55 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.05 Maria Emilia - telenowela 6.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy anim. 7.55 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial 8.20 Izabella - telenowela 9.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 9.40 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozryw. 10.05 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial 10.50 Medicopter 117 - serial sensac. 11.45 Zwariowana kamera - program rozryw. 12.35 Teleshopping 13.40 Izabella - telenowela 14.25 Maria Emilia - telenowela 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki - film anim. 16.20 Moje drugie ja (1) - serial 16.45 Medicopter 117 - serial 17.40 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozryw. 20.00 Columbo - serial 21.45 Klaun - serial 22.40 Wieczór z reklamą - magazyn 23.10 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 0.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 0.25 Columbo - serial 1.55 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 2.40 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 3.25 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.05 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Gość Jedynki 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Złotopolscy - serial 9.10 Skippy - serial anim. 9.30 Dzieło - arcydzieło 9.40 Spokojne lata - dramat pol. 11.20 Wieczór z Jagieiskim 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Bliżej sztuki 12.25 Kolekcje osobliwe 12.50 Tu jest ojczyzna 13.10 Złotopolscy - serial 13.35 Lina specjalna 14.30 Kwadrat - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 15.30 Nie tylko dla melomanów 16.20 Mini Hulaj Dusza 16.35 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 17.50 Babiniec 18.20 Telezakupy 18.35 Złotopolscy - serial 19.00 Przed potopem - reportraż 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Szkoda słońca 20.45 I tak się trudno rozstać... - Kropelka wspomnień. czyli Ludwik Sempoliński i jego piosenki 21.30 Spotkanie z literaturą 22.05 Anima 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Pogoda i Sport-telegram 23.00 Mini Hulaj Dusza 23.15 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 24.00 Polski dokument telewizyjny - Będzie wciąż ogromniał 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00-6.00 Powtórki Canal+ 07:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 07:40 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:50 Aktualności filmowe 08:00 Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski (3) - serial animowany 08:25 Anakonda - film dok. 09:20 Zagubione uczucia - dramat, Polska 1957 10:35 Do zobaczenia w przyszłości - film dok. 11:30 Podrywacz - film obyczajowy, USA 1987 12:50 W kleszczach lęku - thriller, Wielka Brytania 1999 14:25 EDtv - komedia, USA 1999 16:25 Gazeta - serial 17:15 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody II - serial dokumentalny 17:45 Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 18:10 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany prod. USA 18:35 Wampiry, piraci i obcy (6) - serial animowany 19:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 19:20 Nie przegap 19:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 19:40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:45 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 19:50 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Kobieta za kamerą - film dok. 21:00 Dobranoc, mamo - film obyczajowy, USA 1986 22:35 Spirala kłamstwa - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy/Szwajcaria 1998 00:25 W towarzystwie szpiegów - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 02:15 Policyjna zmowa - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999 03:55 Sweetwater - legenda Woodstock - film obyczajowy, USA 1991 05:30 Moja kochana zabójczyni - melodramat, USA 1999 HBO 6.30 Aniołeczki - thriller USA 8.05 Talenty Marshallów - komedia USA 9.20 Uwodzicielki Hollywood - Meg Ryan 9.50 Złodziej - komedia ang. 11.20 Nóż w wodzie - film fab. pol. 12.55 Nigdy nie mów nigdy - film biograf. USA 14.35 Merlin - Magia się zaczyna - film przyg. USA 16.05 Cinema, cinema 16.35 Bądź sobą - film romant. USA 18.25 Aniołeczki - thriller USA 20.00 Prawdziwa zbrodnia - film akcji USA 22.10 Premiera: Uzdrowiciel zabójców - film dok. 23:10 Królowe nocy - Taniec Jordan - film dok. 23.30 Blade - wieczny łowca - thriller USA 1.30 Szukając sprawiedliwości - film akcji USA 3.00 Chłopak rzeźnika - dramat irland. 4.50 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Danny De Vito - magazyn 5.20 Dziki świat - drapieżcy - film przyrod. Wizja Jeden 7.00 Pękać ze śmiechu 7.05 Cosby - serial 7.30 Pękać ze śmiechu 7.35 Grace w opałach - serial 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.45 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.30 Samotny kucharz 12.00 Nie umiem. nie będę gotować 12.30 Grace w opałach - serial 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 13.30 Jerry Springer talk show 14.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 14.45 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 15.30 Inny świat - serial 16.15 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce - serial 17.00 Nie umiem. nie będę gotować 17.30 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial 18.15 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 19.45 Księga Rekordów Guinnessa 20.35 Blokersi - serial anim. 21.00 Dobro kontra zło - serial 22.00 Odlotowi faceci - serial 22.30 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 23.00 Gliniarze w akcji - serial dok. 23.30 Jerry Springer - bez cenzury talk show 0.15 Blokersi - serial anim. 0.40 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.05 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.30 Księga Rekordów Guinnessa E! Entertainment 06.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 06.30 Focus: Wild on the Sunshine State (In Focus: Wild on the Sunshine State) - reportaż (60 min.) 07.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 08.00 Zbliżenia: Ben Affleck (Extreme Close-Up: Ben Affleck) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 08.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Bruce Willis (Star of the Week: Bruce Willis) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Gloria Grahame (Mysteries and Scandals: Gloria Grahame) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Phyllis Diller (True Hollywood Story: Phyllis Diller) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 11.00 Za kulisami: Cast Away (Behind the Scenes: Cast Away) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 11.30 Wkrótce premiera: Men of Honor (Coming Attractions: Men of Honor) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 12.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 12.30 Focus: Wild on the Sunshine State (In Focus: Wild on the Sunshine State) - reportaż (60 min.) 13.30 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 14.00 Zbliżenia: Ben Affleck (Extreme Close-Up: Ben Affleck) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 14.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Bruce Willis (Star of the Week: Bruce Willis) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Gloria Grahame (Mysteries and Scandals: Gloria Grahame) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Phyllis Diller (True Hollywood Story: Phyllis Diller) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 17.00 Za kulisami: Cast Away (Behind the Scenes: Cast Away) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 17.30 Wkrótce premiera: Men of Honor (Coming Attractions: Men of Honor) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 18.00 Za kulisami: Cast Away (Behind the Scenes: Cast Away) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 18.30 Focus: Wild on D.C. (In Focus: Wild on D.C.) - reportaż (60 min.) 19.30 Zbliżenia: C.Crowe and K.Hudson (Extreme Close-Up: C Crowe and K Hudson) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 20.00 Wkrótce premiera: Men of Honor (Coming Attractions: Men of Honor) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 20.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 21.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Bruce Willis (Star of the Week: Bruce Willis) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Paul Linde (Mysteries and Scandals: Paul Linde) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Russ Meyer (True Hollywood Story: Russ Meyer) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 23.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 23.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 24.00 Za kulisami: Cast Away (Behind the Scenes: Cast Away) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 24.30 Focus: Wild on D.C. (In Focus: Wild on D.C.) - reportaż (60 min.) 01.30 Zbliżenia: C.Crowe and K.Hudson (Extreme Close-Up: C Crowe and K Hudson) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 02.00 Wkrótce premiera: Men of Honor (Coming Attractions: Men of Honor) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 02.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 03.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Bruce Willis (Star of the Week: Bruce Willis) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Paul Linde (Mysteries and Scandals: Paul Linde) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Russ Meyer (True Hollywood Story: Russ Meyer) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 05.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 05.30 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2001 roku